Kevin did 20 fewer push-ups than Tiffany in the morning. Kevin did 23 push-ups. How many push-ups did Tiffany do?
Kevin did 23 push-ups, and Tiffany did 20 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $23 + 20$ push-ups. She did $23 + 20 = 43$ push-ups.